Bella's Secret
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella is one of Charlie's Angels. Her and her friends have the skills to kick some butt. Now do they have the skills to keep the world of love safe? RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight._

**BPOV**

Once again I was running from my own target. I hated that when Edward goes hunting and he wants me safe, I put myself in danger.

"You can't keep running Swan. I know you were assigned to kill me!" the man yelled.

Yes, that was what I was. An assassin. But hey, big bucks. That is why I hated it when the Cullens bought stuff for me. I couldn't spend my well earned million dollars ever person I kill.

It got harder though with Edward, but boss understood. Because he was also a vampire.

"Just stop now! I know you are getting tired!"

Ha, only in his dreams. I've been running for a good 15 minutes and I'm not even winded.

I keep running then I saw my favorite car. A black SSC Ultimate Aero. Right as I was about to open the door I heard a boom and then a sharp pain in my shoulder.

I turned to see a gun in his hand with a sick smile on his face. Now I was mad. I turned and shot my gun straight into his heart.

He fell with a small thud.

I sighed as I got into my car.

When I got back to the agency boss said, "You got shot." It wasn't a question. I know he could smell the blood.

I nodded. I didn't like to talk when I got injured. It was a sigh of weakness. Also when I did get injured I didn't let anyone fix it. It was just me.

"Okay," he said, "Go get yourself cleaned up. I think Edward is going to be on his way back."

I didn't give him a sign that I heard him just walked out. Well, I guess he could take that as a sign.

I drove back in my beat up old truck. What a difference it is.

When I got home I saw Charlie.

"How was the mission?" he asked. He knew about my little job.

"Got shot-"I didn't finish because I had a first aid kit in my hands, "How did you know?"

"The way you walked in."

He then left for work leaving me to my business.

I fixed up my arm, put my cloths in my secret passage, (which was in the wall of the kitchen) and went to take a shower.

**EPOV**

I was going to surprise Bella today with coming home early today from hunting. So I went over to her house.

Seeing that Chief Swan's car was gone I went into her front door. When I went through I could smell her blood.

'Must be her cycle,' I thought to myself.

So to have her in a good mood I went to make her breakfast.

As I walked in I saw her fist aid.

Sighing I put I decided to put it back.

'I think she keeps it in this cabinet,' I thought as I opened a cabinet that I haven't opened yet.

As I did I felt the ground shake a little.

Looking over to the fridge I saw it was pushed back some and a door was opened up on the side wall.

I quietly went in. As I flipped on the light I gasped.

There were rows after rows of weapons. A huge computer used for most hacking.

"Swan," I heard a voice. I turned around to one of the screens. It was a vampire and his back to me, "I thought you already entered this room.'

He laughed as he turned around. He stopped laughing as he said, "Edward! How did you find this room?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Who is talking?" I heard Bella ask. Great, now I have to keep Charlie's secret from his own daughter. **(AN: Edward thinks that the room is Charlie's because he is a police. He also thinks that Bella would have no idea. I already know people are going to ask so that is the explanation.)**

Her scent told me she was getting closer to the door.

"Great," she said, "Someone found the passage."

I heard a click of a gun then a, "Oh well, you're going to forget real well."

She sounded so deadly.

"Talk," the vampire in the screen said.

I obeyed and said, "Bella it is me."

"Me who?" her voice still deadly.

"Edward Cullen."

She came into view with a hard face, "How did you find this room."

"I opened the cabinet."

She turned to the vampire in the screen, "Yes," she yelled sarcastically, "No one is going to find the key to it. Nice going boss."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boss?" I stuttered.

Wow.

**BPOV**

Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD!

"Good ahead and tell him," I heard boss say.

I sighed.

"Edward. I am an assassin. I moved here to keep Forks safe. Every time you go hunting I go out on a mission."

"Bella," he gasped.

He came to hug me, but got my shoulder.

"Ow," I whined.

"Hold on. Did Swan just show pain?" boss asked.

"Shut it," I snapped. He cringed back scared. As did Edward.

"What happened?" Edward asked pulling my sleeve up revealing my already drenched gaze. Queue the gasp.

"She got shot," boss laughed out.

"You about to shut up!" I yelled.

Edward had my gaze off and was inspecting it.

"Wait," boss said. Great now what does he want? "Is Swan letting someone inspect her injuries?"

"Get out of here," I snapped switching off the computer.

"I'm back."

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

BAM!

Edward looked at my gun I shock.

"I'm not that innocent," I whispered to him before bringing him into a passionate kiss.

**AN: What do you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charlie's Angels._

_**I'm now going to make this story into a crossover between Twilight and Charlie's Angels. Hope you enjoy it.**_

"Let's go tell the family," Edward said.

"Okay."

On the way to the Cullen's house I was thinking of how to explain who I was.

I came up with...

-Guess what guys? I'm really a secret agent. I kill humans and you would never guess. Your kind.

or- You have your secrets. Well, I also have one. Three other girls and I travel around the world doing dangerous things. Oh and Emmett stop laughing because I'm not really clumsy.

God I sound lame.

"We're here," Edward's voice came through my thoughts.

"Cool."

I got out before Edward could get to my door.

"Oh Bella," Esme said," I didn't know you would be home."

Smiling I loved how they referred to their house as my home.

"I've got to tell you guys something."

We made our way into the living room. Keeping up the affect I tripped over well, air. Emmett burst out laughing. Enjoy it now brick wall, this is the last time you will see me trip.

"What is going on Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Taking a deep breath I got ready for my explanation.

"Three other girls were chosen to be in a secret agency. We were chosen for our brain, grace, agility, and looks. Also the fact we are completely different making it easier to work together. Our boss, Charlie, makes us go on assignments around the world. I had just came back from my last mission alone, that is how Edward found out. The other three girls are, Natalie, Dylan, and Alex. All of us girls. Bosley is our, well you can say, manager," I turned to Edward, "that was the vampire on the screen," I turned back to the rest of them, "When he was changed Charlie had us trained to find and kill vampires."

That was the part I was dreading.

Emmett was the first to talk," Prove it."

Rolling my eyes I was prepared for that.

Standing up I turned to Edward," Run past me as fast as you can."

Edward was confused, but did as he was told.

I couldn't even see his blur or hear his foot steps. So I closed my eyes and focused on the vibrations. Or the lack of vibrations he had. When he was at his farthest most point I stuck my foot out. By how fast he was he was there when I was done putting it out. I locked my leg so when his legs made impact on mine, mine wouldn't break. When he was falling I grabbed his arm so he hit his pressure point. My hand was to gentle to create any effect so we were taught to us their own body parts against themselves. Being unable to move he just laid there.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked, "Vampires have no blood. There for making us have no pressure point."

"Central nervous system. You still have electricity running through your bodies. If you break the electrical force you can stop all movement," I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Just then my cell went off.

"Hey Dylan," I said into it.

"We need you know! Come to 25 degrees north and 45 degrees west," she yelled before hanging up.

"I've got to go," I said quickly, "Um Edward? May I borrow your car, please?"

"How about we all go with you?" Rose suggested.

"I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Come on. It will be fun," Emmett said.

"There will be blood. And do you really want to leave Jasper alone?"

"I'm doing better. I'll just hold my breath," he shrugged.

"Fine. Emmett, Alice, Edward and I take Edward's car. Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper go in Rose's car," I said putting my hand out for Edward's keys.

Sighing he gave them to me.

"Just follow me."


End file.
